LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P7/Transcript
(Shade is seen looking at the bathroom) Shade:...... (Ghira is seen still as a cat next to him) Ghira: What is it? Shade: Yang still hasn't come out of that bathroom. Ghira: Well go check on her. Shade: Hm.. Yeah I should. (Shade goes and knocks on the bathroom door) Shade: Yang? You okay? (No response) Shade: Hello? (Yang suddenly opens the door, covered in what appears to be jelly) Shade: Uhhhhh..... Yang: The sink did this.... Shade: Oh..... Yang: Yeah.... Shade: Well.... Hey I know what'll cheer you up! Check out Blake and Ghira! Yang: Huh? Ghira: Down here. (Yang looks down to see Blake and Ghira as cats) Yang:..... No. way. Shade: Yep! Yang: *Starts to smile* No way! Shade; Yep! Yang: They're adorable! Ghira: Shut up! Blake B: This isn't funny you to. Yang: It seems "Furry" funny to me! (Shade and Yang laugh at the pun while Blake and Ghira groan) Alex: … *poking the pirecing* Erin: Stop poking that. Alex: This thing is uncomfortable as hell. Erin: Is not! Alex: It is! Erin: Well maybe you should STOP poking! Alex: Why would ANYONE want something like this in they're belly button?! Erin: It looks nice! Alex: *Sighs*.... Erin: God of all the things that could happen, you and me swap bodies... Thank god neither of us have to go to the bathroom Alex: Yeah... Using it in this body would be SUPER awkward for me, and I don't trust these bathrooms. Erin: Tell me about it. Jack:....... Jessica: I am VERY weirded out by this. Jack: Yeah... My wife is in her brother's body, and your boyfriend is in my wife's body... Jessica: Yeah its.... I don't even.... Alex: Hey this isn't fun for us either! Erin: Yeah! Jack: Never said it was. Jessica: Hey... What if... What if you guys are stuck like this? Erin:: PLEASE dont' say that... Alex: Yeah don't jinx it. Jessica: Just saying. (Ghira is then seen running across the room) Ghira: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! (Shade runs after him) Shade: Dude come on, all cats like belly rubs! Ghira: NO!!! Jack:..... Erin: The hell was that? Alex: Ghira.....as a real cat? Jack: What the fuck.... Jessica: I think Ghira became a cat. Alex: Oh man. Poor Ghira. (Yang walks over carrying Blake) Yang: Hey guys! Jack: Yo. Jessica: Two cats?? Yang: It's Blake. Jessica: Oh! Jack: That is so weird... Blake B: Tell me about it.... Shade: *Voice* I GOT HIM!!! (Shade walks over carrying Ghira) Ghira: *Growls* Shade: Tried hiding under the couch. Yang: Heh. Ghira: Please put us down. Shade: Okay okay. (The two put the others down) Blake B: Thank you. Ghira: Finally. Shade: Man, this is so cool! Ghira: Cool!? COOL!?! We're CATS!!! Shade: Yeah! ITs so cool! Blake B:.... Yang: Hey if it means anything, you both look very cute as cats. Ghira: I-..... Blake B:..... Ghira:....*Sigh* Thanks... Yang: Don't mention it! Blake B: We need to change back though. Alex: We all do... Erin: You think we can change back if we leave? Alex: Maybe. Lestros: Oh but you can't leave now! Alex: Lestros look at us! I'm in my sister's body, my sister's in MY body! Ghira and Blake are actual cats for crying out loud! Ghira: Sup. Lestros: Well it's not like I control it! The realm does these things, not me! Erin: Well can't you fix it? Lestros: I can, but I don't want to. Alex: *Groans* Lestros: Aw don't let a simple body swap mess up your experience! Alex: I'm in Erin's body! Lestros: Well if it upsets you that much. (Lestros snaps his fingers) Alex and Erin: !!! Lestros: There, fixed it. Erin: *Gasp* (The two find themselves back in their own bodies) Erin: I'M BACK!! Alex: YES!! ME TO!! Alex and Erin: WOOO!! *Hugs each other* Jack: Oh thank god. Ghira: Now change us back! Lestros: Hmmmm.......Nah. Ghira: What!? Lestros: Sorry. One request pre group. Ghira: DAMN IT!! Lestros: Buuuut.... (Lestros then hands Shade and Yang laser pointers) Shade; Ooo! Lestros: Have at it! Yang: Ooooooh. Blake B: No. Yang: Yes. Ghira: No. Shade: Yes. Blake B: If you think we're gonna fall for that, you're wrong. Yang: You sure? Blake B: Positive. Right Ghira? Ghira:........ Blake B: Ghira? (Shade is seen shining a laser on the ground that Ghira is seen trying to catch) Ghira: Ahh come on hold still dammit! Stupid dot! Shade: *Snicker* Blake B: Ghira?? Ghira: Get back here dot! Yang: Guess Ghira's given up. Shade: I'm gonna have fun with this! Blake B: Well I for one am not gonna fall for a trick like that. Yang: Well maybe not like Ghira but... (Yang points the laser) Yang: It'll still annoy you. Blake B:..... Yang:..... (Ghira is seen trying to catch the laser) Ghira: Blake you're gonna let it get away! Blake B: I'm not touching it. Ghira: *Sigh* You're no fun! Blake B: Hmph. Shade: Heh. (Elsewhere in the house, Rose and Grey are seen isolating themselves) Rose: Okay, maybe if we stay away from the weird stuff, nothing bad will happen to us. Grey: What about Erin? Rose: Hold on. Erin! (Erin walks over) Erin: Yeah? Rose: Come hide with us. Erin: Huh?? Grey: If we stay away from the weird stuff, it can't happen to us! Erin: Grey I don't think that's how it works. Grey: It's better than nothing ri- *Gag* Rose: Grey? (Grey starts gagging and choking) Rose: Grey, Grey what's wrong!? Lestros: Hm? (Grey continues gagging before a butterfly flies out of his mouth) Erin:..... Rose:..... Grey: A....butterfly?? (Grey then gags again as a few more butterflies fly out of his mouth) Rose: Uhhhh..... Grey:.....I'm going to go wash my mouth out. Rose: You do that. (Grey goes to the bathroom) Lestros: I must say, Daniel and his friends have been gone awhile. I wonder if they found the entrance. Erin: I'm sure they found it. And I'm sure they're fine. Lestros: They are Blake's kids. Alex: I know they are better off then we are. Cause next think you know, we could end up in a weird fish barfception dream sequence. Lestros:.... oooooooh you shouldn't have said that Alex. Alex: W-Why? Lestros: You just gave me an idea that's why. Jack: What did Alex do!? Erin: He gave Lestros an id- (Suddenly Erin barfs up a fish. Then Emily. Then Miles. Then Charlie) Charlie: OH MY GOD!! Alex: Oh no. No no no no no! NOT M- (Alex slowly starts to barf up a fish. Suddenly the scene changes to him waking up in bed) Alex: HUH?! WHAT?! WHO!? (Raynell comes in) Raynell: Alex are you all right? Alex: W-What happened?! Raynell: You passed out after you and Erin swapped bodies. Alex: I-I did? Raynell: Yeah. Alex: No, no way I could have. Why would I pass out? Raynell: Well you did freak out pretty bad. And- (Suddenly Raynell starts to barf up fish) Alex: AAAAHHHH!! (Alex wakes up in bed again) Alex: GAH WHAT?! HOW WHY!? Erin: *Voice* Alex! Are you all right!? Alex: I-I-I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure that out. (Suddenly Erin who is now a fish enters the room) Erin: Can I help? Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Erin: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Alex wakes up in bed again) Alex: AHH!!! *Panting* (Erin Jack and Jessica come in) Jack: Dude are you all right!? Alex: NO! Lestros or this damn realm or whoever put me in some weird fish barfception dream sequence! I could still be dreaming for all I know! Jack: Dude calm down! Jessica: Sweetie you probably had a nightmare! Alex: MULTPLE Nightmares! And- …. Wait. Are we back in the Mansion? Jack: Yeah that's right. Alex: W-When did we get back to the Mansion? Erin: We never left. Alex: W-Wait.... (Alex looks around) Alex: What about Daniel and the others? Erin: They went to the Spirit Realm remember? Alex: S-So we never were at Lestros' realm? We didn't swap bodies? Erin: What?? No. Alex: *hops out of bed* YES!! THANK GOD IS OVER!! WHOOO!!! *Runs off* Jack: Jess your boyfriend is weird. Jessica: Hey he's a sweet heart. He just had a bad dream. Erin: Still. Barfing up fishing? Who ever heard of that? Jack: You sure that soup he ate wasn't spiked? Jessica: Positive. Jack: Well either way, barfing up fish is crazy. Every knows you can only barf up butterflies. Erin: Yeah. (All 3 of them suddenly barf up butterflies) Jessica: Hey you guys want some wall tea? Erin: Sure. Jack: Let's do it! (The three walk off before it cuts to Alex lying on Lestros's couch sleeping) Erin: Alex! Alex! Miles: Dude wake up! Alex: *Moan* Huh...? Erin: You okay? Alex: *Sits up* What...happened? Lestros: I did what you asked! I put you through a Fish Barfception! Alex: Seriously? Lestros: Yep! Welcome back to the real world! Alex:....Are you sure? Lestros: But of course! Alex:..... No. No no no no not again! I won't be fooled again!! Erin: Bro? Alex: I'M STILL IN A DREAM!!! YOU WON'T FOOL ME AGAIN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! *Runs off* Lestros:...... Erin:..... Jack: Uhhhh.... Lestros: *Clapping* BAHAHAHAHAHA! BEST! DAY!! EVEA!!! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts